With Great Ambition
by xMlgBlaze
Summary: Naruto Uzumaki is tired of all the lies and the beatings he has endured. It's time for him to make his move. My first fanfiction guys! Read and Review! Godlike, Dark, Alpha, Harem, Bashing.


Authors Note: My first work, my first fanfiction. Been reading fanfics for a few weeks now and thought I would try it out. Please review and favorite if you like. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

This fanfiction will be a godlike, dark, alpha, harem, Team 7, council, many people bashing, maybe turn sakura into the harem if you guys want. Naruto gets a lot of women! RTN Hinata!

With Great Ambition

Chapter 1

Naruto Uzumaki is your average normal five-year-old child doing what your average five-year-old child things. Receiving undivided love and attention from his father, Minato Namikaze, Konoha's Yondaime Hokage, the Yellow Flash, the strongest shinobi of his generation, and his mother, Kushina Uzumaki, the infamous Red Hot-blooded Habanero, expert Kenjutsu user. You would think being born with such a big name already behind you your road to becoming a great shinobi would be short and easy. You would think Naruto would become a strong shinobi of Konoha and a prime candidate for the Hokage being the son of the great Yondaime Hokage. You would think his life would be full of love and happiness even with the hardships of a shinobi's life.

If only.

All of that shit above was a lie.

The day Naruto Uzumaki was born, the most unfortunate thing occurs. The Great Kyuubi no Yoko appeared and began his assault. Yes, the Nine-Tailed Demon Fox, strongest of all the tailed-beast, seemed to poof into existence and started to rampage through the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Being the Hokage, Minato had to leave Kushina's side and exercise his duty to protect his village at all cost. Minato, using his famous Hiraishin no Jutsu, teleported the kitsune away from Konoha and began to battle the fox. However, Minato, being the genius he is, knew he stood no chance to face the demon. Thinking of all scenarios' to stop his assault, he came to only one solution.

He had to seal the beast away inside someone. However, it couldn't be anyone, being the strongest of all the tailed-beast, only a newborn baby could handle it; pure, innocent baby without a shred of opinion or say. Minato began to think of all possible vessels for the kitsune and came to one choice, one choice he dreaded to choose. Yes, he had to seal the demon into HIS newborn baby for he lacked the heart of bestowing such a burden to another parent's child. 

When Minato arrived to retrieve his child and prepare begin the sealing Kushina had argued with all her power, throwing empty threats left and right at him.

"Minato! You can't do this to our son! Please! There has to be another way!" said Kushina, crawling on the floor still weak from labor.

"I'm sorry Kushi-chan, there is no other way. Do not fret my love, have faith in him!" Minato replied. "He's our child afterall!"

Kushina looked at her love with a frown and his smile began to disappear.

"What is wrong Minato-kun?"

"Kushina… I will have to use the Shinigami Seal and sacrifice my life in order to seal the beast away," Minato stated sadly.

Kushina looked at him with wide eyes and open her mouth to argue, but nothing ever came. She knew he was right, this was the only way, and there was no other seal strong enough to seal the beast. All she could do was look away as tears began flow off her cheek.

"I love you Kushina-chan, take care of him," and with that he was gone a flash. 

Sarutobi Hiruzen had just arrived to the battlefield and found a dead Minato and a very loud Naruto with a seal on his stomach. Him and the rest of the shinobi could on frown at the scene, as they all understood what had happen. Sarutobi was thinking differently from all of them though.

'Excellent Minato! A fresh newborn baby holding the most powerful bijuu. He can be easily molded into a loyal weapon under my wing.' Schemed Sarutobi.

"Let us all grieve for our fallen Hokage when we return to the village. Gather the two and let us return home! I will introduce our people to our new hero, Naruto Uzumaki!" he commanded.

'New hero, eh. Good one Sarutobi, I'm going to make this child the worst village pariah in history then I will love him and mold him into a loyal shinobi,' thought Sarutobi. 

5 years later

Naruto was running down the street with a mob of people chasing him down. At this point in his life, he wasn't even sad. He had been broken long ago. Thrown out of every orphanage like a sheep to the wolves. He had experienced beating on his life, glaring and ignored everywhere he went, the boy was even raped and molested by the most messed up ones of the village.

He had been broken, all this pain and he didn't even know why.

"Come now demon brat!" one of the villagers shouted.

Naruto still continued to run, he ran until he couldn't feel his legs, and even then he ran. However, it was all for not as he fell on the floor panting.

"The demon finally has finally come to accept his fate eh!"

They turned the boy over and the look he had scared them. It was completely blank, his eyes devoid of life, empty of any emotion. Such lifeless eyes so unfitting to anyone, especially a child. This only stopped them for a moment.

"Giving up already brat! We would kill you but death would be too easy! You must repent for all the sins!"

With this the daily torture began. Pouring acid into his eyes, kunai used to cut all over his body, ninjutsu, genjutsu, and taijutsu used on the poor boy, and the icing on the cake. Leaving him in a building covered with oil and igniting the boy.

'Finally…' Naruto thought with a small smile and a one single drop of water peaking from one of his eyes. 

Naruto's Mindscape

Naruto awoke in a sewer infront of a giant cage that read 'SEAL.' Inside he saw a laying beast of a fox. The Kyuubi awoke to see the boy and was shocked a bit that he wasn't even fazed.

"**My jailor, we finally meet,**" said the Kyuubi.

"Yes, we meet at last… Kyuubi," Naruto replied.

"**Oh? I'm surprised you know of my existence boy.**"

"Being around drunk arrogant villagers and acting unconscious while the Hokage is around would surprise you how much information you receive," said Naruto.

'**This boy is a strange one**," thought the Kyuubi.

"Say… can you give me power?" questioned Naruto.

"**Of course I can brat. Can you give me a good reason why I should? What is your goal?**" questioned the Kyuubi.

"I'm going to dominant this village, after that the rest of the world. These fools wanted a demon and now they've got it," Naruto chuckled darkly. "Also, seeing as you've been in this cage for a long time, it would be very entertaining to you."

'**I like this boy.**'

The Kyuubi thought it over a bit before replying. "**You do have a point kit, time in here has been very dull and boring, I can use you for entertainment. I also will not have my vessel be such a weakling. Very well Naruto, is there anything in particular you would like me to do? I can honestly do anything.**"

Naruto grin nearly split his face in two.

"Then lets get started shall we?" chuckled Naruto. "First things first, what is your name? I am no fool. The Kyuubi is what these idiot categorize you as for having nine tails."

"**You are a smart one boy, very well, I shall give you it. My name is Kuruma,**" answered the demon fox.

"Very well then Kuruma, it is nice to meet you. My name is Uzumaki Naruto, future Hokage of Konoha and future strongest shinobi in history," chuckled Naruto.

"**Hello Uzumaki Naruto, my name Kurama, the Nine-tailed Demon Fox, strongest of all 9 bijuu,"** said Kyuubi.

Naruto smiled, one of the first real smiles in his short, tormented life.

"Let us begin Kurama, first I want you to heighten all my senses and give me a superhuman body that will make me look like a god compared to these humans. Second, give me all five elemental affinities including all the advanced element types like the wood and the ice release for example. Lastly, give me the rinnegan, sharingan, and the byakugan all mixed together."

Kurama's eyes widened at the last request. "**Where did you learn about the rinnegan boy?**"

"The Hokage said there was sighting of a boy with it around Ame, why do you ask Kurama?"

"**Those are the eyes of the Rikudo Sennin Naruto, the eyes of the God of Shinobi, the eyes of my father…**"

'Oh? Well that is interesting, a story for another time however,' thought Naruto.

"How curious, however that is not important right now. Can you do all that I ask Kurama?" asked Naruto.

"**Of course boy, what do you take me for?"**

"Excellent, I don't give a shit how much it hurts, as long is I live, but make it so the veins don't pop out when I use the byakugan, I do not wish to look disgusting. Now… I am ready, do it Kuruma!" commanded Naruto.

'**Yes, I like this boy, he will be very interesting… Uzumaki Naruto.**' 

Few Hours Later

Naruto awoke on a hospital bed. After telling Kurama to begin, he had felt more pain then anything he experienced in his entire life. He's been through any kind of ruthless torture; he's been lit on fire for god's sake. And yet, nothing compared to the pain Kurama had caused him.

'**Don't be a pussy kit,**' said a voice inside his head.

'What the fuck? Kurama is that you?" asked Naruto.

'**Yes, since we established a connection by finally meeting, we can now communicate telepathically,**' answered the fox.

'Well that is very handy isn't it,' said Naruto.

He was interrupted by his thoughts when an old voice said.

"Naruto, my boy! Are you alright?" said the old man.

Naruto turned to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, the Sandaime Hokage. He had taken the hat after his father so early in his campaign. Yes, Naruto knew who his father was, he also knew who his mother was. His mother had left him recently on his fifth birthday. Kushina thought his son had been possessed by the demon fox and was in full control of him. She had attempted on his life by poisoning his birthday cake and continuously stabbing him with his birthday knife. Fortunately, the anbu had arrived just in time and rushed him to the hospital where doctors ignored him. The Sandaime had sent Kushina on "vacation" outside the village. He didn't reveal the location for he safety. That day Naruto heart had been consumed by darkness.

'**I had no part in that you know, I was asleep from the time the Yondaime sealed me to the time you met me in your mindscape,**' said Kurama.

'I know Kurama, that bitch will get what she deserves when the time comes. I have other things to attend to, like this shitty old man infront of me.'

'**Oh? What did he do to deserve your wraith?'**

'This piece of shit is doing his best to ruin my child so he can mold me into a loyal shinobi, saying to ignore all the hate and saying that I'm better than that and blah blah blah. All bullshit in order to make me a weapon for this village. I've told you before, pretending to be unconscious is a good way to get information. That and being underestimated is the best,' Naruto said.

"Naruto! Talk to me boy!" shouted Hiruzen.

"Eh? Old man? What happened?" faked Naruto.

'Fuck! I should gut this piece of trash like a pig!' yelled Naruto.

'**And pray tell what is holding you back**' asked Kurama.

'Killing the Hokage won't look best for my image, I need to look good for the villagers in order to become Hokage,' told Naruto.

"Naruto! Thank goodness you're okay! I'm sorry Naruto! I couldn't protect you from these villagers, please find it in your heart to forgive this old man…' Hiruzen said while looking down and frowning.

'Fuck you!'

"Its okay old man, a few scratches here and there, no biggie at all!" said Naruto with a big fake smile.

'**Hahahah, your acting is better than the old mans,**' laughed Kurama.

'Hmhmhmhm, it will be very delicious when I kill this old man.'

"Naruto, let me make it up to you. First, what happened to your-"

"Old man, when were you going to tell me the Yondaime was my father? The fox told me in case you were wondering." interrupted Naruto.

The Sandaime froze and his eyes widened when Naruto said this. He completely forgot the question he was about to ask. The fox had contacted him?! And now he knew of his father heritage?! This would prove to be a huge detriment to his plan on molding Naruto.

"Naruto… I was planning on telling you when you became a chunin. It's what your father wanted," Hiruzen said.

"I understand old man, my father was an infamous man, and no doubt he had many enemies outside these village outside these village walls," Naruto said. "Now… how about some ramen?!"

"Thank you Naruto… Come along now."

'Alright… I will have to feign ignorance for a while, no doubt they will kill me if I become to powerful to fast, they'll probably blame it on you in the process. I will have to train and get a grasp of these new eyes. Just how will I do this though?' thought Naruto.

'**I got one kit. Use this jutsu, it called the Blood Clone Jutsu. It's just like a shadow clone but much more. In that it can take a real beating and holds a significant amount of chakra, the best part about it is that it can go on for months, years even without dispelling,**' Kurama explained.

'Excellent Kurama! I don't have to go through that fucking academy with those useless wannabe ninja's and arrogant clan heads. By the time our graduation comes and we get into our genin squads I should be at high kage level by then.' Naruto explained excitingly. 

Timeskip, seven years later, genin squad selection

Naruto was now decked out in full black. He sported black combat boots that went above his ankles. His anbu black pants were tucked into his shoes. His long blonde hair had grown a bit past his shoulder while his bangs were to his ears. He wore an open vest with no undershirt exposing his bare chest and chiseled eight-pack. His whiskers had become more defined while is canine teeth were elongated. He was standing at 5 feet 9 inches weighing about 160 pounds. Way above the average of a 12-year-old shinobi thanks to the Kyuubi.

Of course, he had used a blood clone in his entire time during the academy, feigning as much ignorance as possible. It was easy, as most teachers had tried their best to stunt his growth in any way possible. It was obvious work of the civilian council. They will get what they deserve soon.

His clone wore a disgusting bright orange jumpsuit and was only 4 feet and 11 inches blaming it on its "love" for ramen. Naruto had it become the most obnoxiously loud brat the world has ever seen. Logically, he had it due pranks in order to receive any type of attention since most of the village ignored. It was entertaining for a while, gaining his memories of him stealing Hyuuga underwear and throwing it all over the village, going to the Inuzaka compound, stealing pheromone bottles and showering them all over the civilians. The dry humping was indeed very entertaining to him.

Alas, all good things must come to an end.

"Uzumaki Naruto!" Iruka shouted calling his attendance.

"Uzumaki Naruto! Are you here!?" he continued to shout.

'Here we go Kuruma.'

'**Hahaha, I can't wait to see their faces kit!**'

Iruka was about to mark Naruto absent when the door opened to reveal a man.

"Um, excuse me, who are you?" Iruka asked.

"You hurt me Iruka, do you not recognize me?" the man asked.

Iruka squinting, his eyes soon widened when he realized who it was.

"N-N-Naruto!? Is that you?! What happened to you!?"

"Puberty," Naruto stated.

Everyone in the room stood dumbfounded by the lackadaisical answer. Most of them were still in shock as Naruto calmly walked to his seat and relaxed.

Iruka, gathering his bearings, said, "Very well then, let us begin the genin test."

One-by-one Naruto watched as his fellow classmates preformed the most basic jutsus in shinobi history. When the oh-so arrogant Sasuke Uchiha walked to begin all of his fangirls were cheering him on.

"Perfect Sasuke, you get full credit for the ninjutsu part of the exam," commented Iruka.

Sasuke just smirked and walked over to Naruto saying, "Beat that dobe."

Naruto just looked at him and laughed as he walked up. Everyone watched in amazement as he performed the jutsus without any handseals or reciting the words. Sasuke glared at him with rage and envy while Naruto walked by to his seat.

"I could've done those jutsus seven years ago, here you are gloating about doing the most basic ninjutsu, absolutely pathetic," Naruto stated with a smirk looking straight at Sasuke. This caused Sasuke to fume with anger and jealousy.

'He is pathetic like most of the Uchiha eh Kurama?' said Naruto through his telepathic link.

'**Yes, you must make him suffer. That is all I request**," the fox stated.

'Of course Kurama, I will make sure to destroy his pride and show him how insignificant he is compared to me.'

"Now let us begin the taijutsu exam!" Iruka shouted interrupting Naruto from his thoughts.

Again, Naruto watched as his fellow classmates performed academy level taijutsu. It was very boring, he was excited however, and he can once again take a big fat shit on the Uchiha's pride knowing he will face him in the taijutsu exam.

"Uchiha Sasuke and Uzumaki Naruto please come down to face each other." Iruka shouted.

As Naruto and Sasuke walked, Sasuke's fangirls were a bit hesitant as they stared at Naruto with lust in their eyes. Unbeknownst to them, Naruto was releasing pheromones that Kurama had taught him. Naruto had his way with many women who gave their bodies to him without hesitation. Kurama said that he could use a woman's lust to manipulate her and in general make her a slave to him. He also told him that it was a good way to relieve stress and relax.

"Ready to get beat dobe?" Sasuke said smirking.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at him in annoyance, "you dare interrupt my thoughts weakling, and you better forfeit right now to save yourself from embarrassment you piece of trash."

Sasuke glared at him and began to seethe.

"Begin!" Iruka shouted.

"Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted.

'So much for taijutsu,' thought Naruto.

As the fireball began to fly at him, Naruto just stood there and smirked as the fire collided with him dead on. Everyone was shocked as they all thought Sasuke had just killed Naruto.

"Hmph, serves the dobe right, that is what happens when you mess with an Uchiha," smirked Sasuke.

"An Uchiha you say? Don't make me laugh, such a joke of a clan," a voice stated as the smoke began to clear revealing an unharmed Naruto.

"I've got to say, that is one fine jutsu, it'll do a great job cooking my food when I get home."

"How?!" Sasuke asked as he raged.

"Excuse me? What kind of ninja reveals his secrets you dumbass," Naruto replied.

"Tell me dobe! I demand you as a-"

Sasuke never got to finish his sentence as Naruto disappeared from his spot and reappeared crouched in front, delivering a devastating punch to the gut rendering him unconscious.

"Such a disappointment from the last Uchiha," taunted Naruto.

As everyone got over their shock, some fangirls ran to Sasuke's side while other seem to lust and flirt towards Naruto. Naruto noticed all of them and smirked, he could use this moment to spread his popularity.

"Now ladies, if you want to impress me you have to become strong kunoichis and maybe you'll have a chance on a date with me," smirked Naruto winking at the group of fangirls. "Now instead of swooning over me why don't you ladies train, I like strong kunoichis remember."

The group of fangirls blushed at the wink and began to form a fire of determination in their eyes when they heard the latter statement.

"G-G-Good Job Naruto!" Iruka stuttered out. "Alright class meet me here tomorrow at 8am to meet your genin squads and instructor." 

"Hey Naruto-baka! I bet you want to go on a date with me now don't you?! Maybe I'll give you a chance seeing as Sasuke-kun will have to visit the hospital," a loud pink banshee smirked.

Everybody stared at Naruto knowing he finally got a chance to be with his precious crush. After so many years of asking her out and being constantly rejected, they knew he would jump on this chance of a date with her.

Naruto stared at her with other intentions though.

"Silence, you loud pink bitch, I hate weak kunoichis, and you are the pinnacle of all of them," Naruto stated while glaring at her.

Everyone was so shocked at Naruto's response at her. She was suppose to be his life-long crush, kissing the ground she walked on and pouring her with compliments.

"What was that Naruto-baka!? How dare you speak to me like that!" the useless banshee screamed.

Sakura rushed at him in an attempt to smack but was easily dodged as Naruto ducked causing Sakura to lose balance and fall on the ground.

"Hmph, fucken useless banshee," Naruto said while walking away, leaving Sakura defeated on the floor. 

'What to do now Kurama? Train? Nope, been at it for seven years. Political move? Nope, not yet. Too boring. Find a girl…' He looks around and scouts his choices. His eyes fall on Hyuuga Heiress. Her arrogance can be compared to the ones of the last Uchiha. 'Hmm, if I can make this girl my wife it'll be collateral along with my political plans. Okay! I will conquer the Hyuuga!'

Steeling his resolve, he approaches the girl shooing away the rest of his fan club. When she locks eyes with him she gains a faint tint of pink over her cheeks. She begins to get lost in his eyes, like staring at the ocean on a cliffside.

"Hi, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, I believed we haven't met before."

"Hmph, Hyuuga Hinata, future Clan Head of the Hyuuga Clan. What do you want?" Hinata spat out.

"Well Hinata-chan, I was wondering if you would like to hang out, being that Sasuke will probably be out of commission due to being such a pathetic weakling; I will most likely take Rookie of the Year." Naruto smiled, "I can already tell that you are a very powerful, strong-willed kunoichi. In my opinion, you will receive Kunoichi of the Year easily. So, since the Rookie and the Kunoichi of the Year get placed on the same teams I thought it'll be best if we got to know each other."

'Hmm, it was still weak, even though a logical reason, still weak… Kurama release more pheromones! I must have her!' Naruto commanded.

'**You got it kit. This will be entertaining indeed,**' the demon responded.

Hinata was about to decline, seeing as this clanless boy would get me nowhere in the future. However, she knew he was right about the team placements. Hinata was about to respond when Naruto spoke up before her.

"The only reason you are thinking about declining this offer is because of my lack of heritage, right?"

Hinata's eyes widened at that. 'How did he know? Was I being too obvious? No… That's just it. It was obvious, that's the only reason I have to decline,' Hinata deducted, 'hmm, maybe this can be interesting.'

"Well Hinata-chan, if you come with me, I will tell you how wrong you are."

Hinata thought it over a bit. 'I don't have anything else to do.' "Very well then, lead the-"

"Hey Hinata-chan! Get away from that dobe and come hang out with a real man!" a voice said loudly.

Naruto and Hinata turned to see the Inuzuka heir, Kiba, walking over towards them. Kiba grabbed Hinata and tried to forcibly drag her away from Naruto. Hinata was about to react when a feeling of dread washed over her. She saw Naruto grabbing Kiba's wrist, which was grabbing her.

"Let go of her."

Those words that Kiba heard nearly made his heart stop beating. It was so commanding and as cold as ice. He tried to pull back yet his hand, but what shocked him is that he could barley feel his hand. It felt as though the life was being slowly sucked out of him. Steeling himself, he said word he knew he should've never uttered.

"Ha! What are you going to do about it dobe?" the Inuzuka asked.

With that Naruto, at blindingly fast speed, cracked Kiba's wrist, forcing him to release Hinata. Before Kiba could even screech out in pain Naruto punched him in the face, sending him flying across the academy.

"Well, Hinata-chan, shall we be on our way?"

Hinata was still shocked at the display at speed and power; all she could do was nod.

'Maybe this boy is more than meets the eye,' Hinata thought while licking her lips at his show of strength.

Naruto saw this and smelled the faint scent of arousal emanating from her, 'hmhm, thank you little mutt, you made things way easier for me.' 

Moments later in Naruto's Home

"Why would you bring me here, I hope you have real intentions and not foolish, perverted ones," exclaimed Hinata.

"Oh Hinata-chan, you wound me, I brought you here because it is the safest place where we can discuss. There are ears everywhere, you know. Some tea?" Naruto got the response with Hinata nodding.

"First of all, why do you lust for power so much?" Naruto asked.

"I have no idea what you're talking-"

"I know you hate your clan, or more specifically, your father?"

Hinata winced when Naruto mentioned her father. It didn't go unnoticed by him.

"My father is an arrogant old man who doesn't know how to do his job properly, under his reign we haven't advanced at all," spat Hinata.

"Hmhmhm, and under yours you will?"

"Of course! My father has done nothing at all to improve my clan's position at all."

"Well Hinata, would you like to team-up? You see, I want to become Hokage, and you want more power. Together, we can push each other to great heights," stated Naruto.

"What? What would a clanless-"

"You know who my parents are right?" Naruto let Hinata think about it until he interrupts her thought, "my mother is Uzumaki Kushina, last of the Uzumaki's, last male heir of the Senju, and my father, the Yondaime Hokage, last of the Namikaze's," smirked Naruto.

Hinata was absolutely baffled by this. The Heir to the Namikazes, Uzumakis, and the Senju Clan!

'This is ridiculous! With so many clans, you have the potential to rival the political power of a Daimyo!' thought Hinata.

"And think about it Hinata, with the Hyuuga clan joining me, together we will be invincible."

Hinata was still hesitant a bit, until Naruto scooted close to her and whispered in her ear, "together Hinata-hime, I can give you all the power, I just want you by my side," Naruto said as he began to lick her ear.

'Release more pheromones Kurama!' Naruto commanded.

Hinata's body to shiver as a feeling of electricity shot down her spine. Her entire body became hot and flustered as she tried to gather all her will power too resist him.

"W-W-Wait a se-second N-N-Naruto. L-Let's t-talk a-a-a-about th-"

All of Hinata's willpower came crashing down as Naruto crashed his lips against hers. Hinata was shocked at first; this boy who she just started talking to had taken her first kiss. She became even more shocked when his tongue entered her mouth. She tried her best to push him off, but it felt too good to her as she gave into her lust and temptation.

'W-What am I doing?!' thought Hinata. 'I barley know this boy and yet here he is kissing me and touching my body! What's more is that it feels so fucking good!'

After a few minutes of a hot make-out session, they separated as both began to gasp for air.

'Hmhmhm, time to drop the bomb,' Naruto thought.

"Hina-hime… I've liked you for a long time now… I want us to be together, to achieve our dreams. Most of all, I want to make you happy. I love you Hinata." Naruto claimed.

Naruto again shocked Hinata at this statement. However, all the pheromones she had inhaled that had been filling her throughout the entire day had done a great number on her willpower.

Kurama had told Naruto that using pheromones is the pinnacle of all ways to attract women. It can break any type of barrier and destroy all of a woman's willpower. Using too much can break their minds and turn them into a loyal lusting servant.

"Y-Yes Naruto-kun, I love you too, I want to be with you, I want you to make you happy. Please… take me Naruto-kun…" Hinata said staring deep in his eyes with pure lust.

'This is too easy,' thought Naruto.

"As much as I would love to Hina-hime, I believe you have to head home, you wouldn't want your father worrying about the location of the Hyuuga Heiress, would you?"

Hinata scowled at the mention of her father and followed with a frown knowing she has to leave her newly found love.

"Don't be side Hinata-hime, how about I take you out on a date when you meet our genin squad and jonin instructor."

Hinata looked at him with a big smile, "I would love to Naruto-kun, well then I'll see you tomorrow."

Hinata turned to leave but was grabbed by Naruto as he smashed his lips against hers once again. Hinata moaned at such a good feeling before Naruto released her.

"Yes, I will definitely be seeing you my hime," Naruto whispered to her ear again sending a shiver down her spine. "Now, I must go meet with the council, I'll make sure to say hi to your father for you."

Hinata woke up from her shock and again scowled at the mention of her father before leaving.

That's the end of Chapter 1! My very first fanfic guys! Please review!


End file.
